Pequeño reto
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: o Retazo, retazos, una nimiedad que se transforma en lo único, en lo más importante, una historia banal que se cruza con la Historia con hacha mayúscula, una historia hecha pedazos, pero una historia reconstruída con los retales. Madge/Darius, reto A Ciegas de HEFDLP - Gui


Gui: Reto "A ciegas" del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. Venid a verlo, mola!

Me tocó lo siguiente: Te reto a escribir una historia de amor (puede terminar en tragedia o no) entre Madge y Darius. Tengo una fijación por ellos separados, así que juntos deben ser geniales. Puede ocurrir en cualquier parte de los tres libros, ya sea Darius avox o no. No tengo problemas con la extensión, pero que sean mínimo 500 palabras, si no es muy corto.

Disclaimer: Collins, oh Collins, ¿por qué?, dime, ¿por qué?

* * *

 **Pequeño reto**  
 **o retazos, hermoso juego de palabras**

Cuando llegó al Distrito 12 le enseñaron el panorama, le presentaron al jefe, le dijeron de qué se ocupaba y todo no podía ir mejor. Era un Distrito bastante pobre, en el que los habitantes y los Agentes de la Paz se habían acomodado más o menos para vivir en una paz relativa. No se podía decir que fuera a tener una alimentación muy buena pero no la tenía tampoco en el Distrito 2. Por lo menos veía mundo, y se alejaba de gente indeseable.

El día en el que se bajó del tren lo recibieron un par de agentes sin ganas y le llevaron a la casa del alcalde. No era muy grande ni muy rica. Alguien tocaba el piano en la sala contigua y una voz lánguida se oyó en un momento de silencio que pedía algo. La canción del piano cambió, algo torpemente. Darius tuvo que pedirle al alcalde que repitiera la pregunta por haber estado escuchando los ruidos de la casa.

Pronto descubrió que había estado allí en un día excepcional.

-La mujer del alcalde nunca baja de su habitación. Al parecer no le sentó muy bien que su marido se ocupase del trabajo el día que decidió compartir con su familia. La niña toca el piano a menudo, en cambio. Creo que no hace otra cosa, los chiquillos de su edad no quieren jugar con ella porque es la que tiene menos posibilidades de ir a los juegos...

Darius no vio a la niña que tocaba el piano durante los primero meses. Ni casi durante el primer año, sólo le vio la silueta una vez que salía de su casa. Cuando la vio por primera vez y entonces podía distinguirla entre los niños en el colegio se dijo que seguramente ya la habría visto antes, sin saber que era ella.

* * *

El Quemador no le daba miedo en sí, sabía que su padre iba allí a menudo después de cazar, pero las primeras veces no se había atrevido a llevar nada. Lo que cazaba se lo comía en casa con Prim y su madre. Cuando conoció a Gale empezó a pensar en lo de vender la caza. Fueron juntos, y al principio la gente les preguntaba qué hacían allí. Luego se volvieron habituales, es lo malo de la pobreza, que se vuelve una costumbre bastante fea.

Allí fue dónde se enteró de la pasión del panadero por las ardillas (pero cuidado con su mujer) y de la del alcalde por las fresas. Se lo dijo Darius, antes de que se pusiera a intentar comprarle besos, en la época en la que, aun siendo joven, era más mayor. Pero al parecer le gustaban las chicas pequeñas. Una vez se cruzó con ella estando con Madge en el colegio y le dijo a Madge:

-Ella no quiso darme un beso, ¿sabes? ¿No crees que uno de mis besos valdría la pena?

Katniss no se lo podía creer.

* * *

-Te queda bien.

No sabía qué decir si no. Tampoco era mentira, aunque le fastidiaba la sola existencia de la hija del alcalde, con sus seis nombres en las urnas, ni uno más, cuando la comparaba con los suyos. Era evidentemente injusto.

-Gracias.

Y sin embargo, a Catnip le gustaba ir con ella. Decía que se parecían. Igual se parecían en que no eran nada sociables.

En un momento dado, Gale se preguntó si Madge se habría presentado por una hermana a los juegos. Pero no tenía hermana, así que no podría hacerlo.

* * *

-¿Erais muy amigas? -preguntó Darius, al cerrar la puerta de la sala en la que se encontraba Katniss tras Madge.

-Somos amigas.

-No pensé que tú vendrías a visitarla.

-Ella tampoco, pero he venido. Mi tía murió en los juegos y no me gustaría que Katniss mueriese allí -explicó, simple y solemnemente.

-Pero entonces no conociste a tu tía -. Darius intentaba entender a la pequeña rubia sin demasiado éxito. Era una chica extraña pero amable, y de alguna manera era atractiva. Más fácil de entender, sin embargo, cuando tocaba el piano.

-No, pero era hermana gemela de mi madre.

Todo cobraba sentido, de alguna manera, y los rumores sobre la alcaldesa eran más fáciles de entender. Madge se alejaba por el pasillo como arrastrando las piernas elegantemente en su vestido de la Cosecha. Darius se preguntó si en realidad estaba triste por perder una amiga.

Probablemente.

* * *

De alguna manera, tanto Darius como Gale, dos chicos con los que tenía contacto a través de Katniss, se habían vuelto más presentes en su vida. Gale traía las fresas y a veces intercambiaban algunas palabras sobre Katniss. Darius pasaba mucho delante del colegio, y la saludaba. Además, cuando tenía que hablar con su padre, llamaba a la puerta del lado de la casa, después, la de la sala del piano, para que abriese ella. También hablaban de Katniss, pero no era como con Gale. Darius parecía intentar ayudarla, como si estuviese enferma.

Un día le propuso salir a dar una vuelta. La llevó por el Quemador. Juntos vieron a Katniss volar la comida de los profesionales, perder una aliada y matar a un chico. Después de eso, Madge dejó de hablar y sólo contestaba con monosílabos. Lo que le estaba pasando a Katniss no era justo.

En un momento dado sintió la mano de Darius en el hombro.

* * *

-¿Y qué hay de ese beso? Nunca me contestaste.

Darius sólo quería hacer una broma, le gustaba jugar a ese tipo de cosas, pero no pensó que Madge reaccionase como reaccionó. Primero frunció el ceño, como si no se acordase. Después desvió la mirada y parecía contrariada. Darius se había acordado porque se habían encontrado en el mismo sitio, y Madge se dio cuenta. Entonces se enfadó.

-¿Tienes una fijación por besarte con chicas más jóvenes?

Su cara era tan graciosa, y su frase tan extraña, que Darius se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa congelada a medio camino en los labios. La pregunta le llegó a lo hondo. ¿Acaso tenía una fijación con besar niñas? Bueno, igual le llamaban más la atención que las chicas de su edad. Eran menuditas muñecas con brazos finos y piel suave, no muy fuertes, y tenían siempre ropa monísima.

-¿Darius?

-Bueno, nunca lo había pensado. No lo sé. Igual sí, ¿no me hace eso más interesante?

-No.

Darius se quedó callado por la rapidez de la respuesta.

-¿Y el beso tampoco lo era?

-Ya no.

* * *

La pantalla de televisión del Quemadero enseñaba a la chica del Distrito 5 robar comida a la gente y a Katniss buscando a Peeta Mellark, pero Gale estaba insmiscuído en sus ventas. Cuando consiguió por fin el trozo de queso fue a ver a Sae la Grasienta. Darius, el Agente de la Paz, estaba sentado tomando caldo. Gale se pidió uno. Cuando Darius vio las fresas le preguntó:

-¿Vas a llevárselas al alcalde?

-Sí.

-Te acompaño.

-¿No va a quedar como que me estás escoltando?

-Tengo que ir allí.

-Probablemente el alcalde no esté, se las doy a su hija.

-Tengo que ir a verla.

Gale tuvo la decencia de no extrañarse. Cuando acabaron de charlar con Sae se encaminaron hacia la casa del alcalde. Efectivamente fue Madge quién abrió la puerta. No se esperaba a Darius, pero el pelirrojo no dijo nada.

-Me pregunto si realmente les dejaran salir por parejas de los Juegos. No creo que Katniss tenga que buscar a Peeta -comentó Madge a Gale.

-En el estado en el que está nos lo enseñan muy poco. A lo mejor no lo encuentra.

Madge respondió con un silencio. Dijo adiós y cerraba la puerta cuando Darius dijo:

-Haré que se vuelva interesante.

Madge no terminó de cerrar la puerta, sino que la volvió a abrir. Darius le lanzó un beso.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Gale. Darius puso cara de Agente de la Paz y le ordenó a Gale que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

* * *

Katniss encontró a Peeta esa misma tarde, y la charla que tuvieron puso a Madge de buen humor. Peeta era claramente un buen chico, pero no parecía que fuese a durar. A Madge le dio pena, pero prefería a Katniss. Cuando se pusieron a hablar de besos, Madge se acordó de Darius. ¿Qué pretendía? No podía hacer eso, los Agentes de la Paz no se inmiscuían con la población. Madge sabía que no era el caso exacto en el Distrito 12 pero aún así... No lo decía en serio, ¿verdad? Y si lo decía en serio, ¿qué conseguiría con eso? ¿Qué Madge lo besara?

¿Por qué iba a querer eso? Además, no había lugar secreto en el que poder hacerlo lejos de miradas indiscretas. No tenía ningún tipo de sentido.

* * *

Katniss y Peeta se besaron en pantalla. Madge se moría de la vergüenza, Gale estaba rojo de ira, Prim (porque Madge conocía a Prim) lo encontraba adorable. Darius consiguió colar un comentario sobre un beso de pantalla entre Madge y él.

Fue un día intenso. Madge vio aquello por la noche y al día siguiente no se hablaba de otra cosa. Darius fue el último al que vio y no se podía creer que siguiese con eso.

* * *

Por fin un día consiguió arrinconarla en esa esquina del colegio en la que habían hablado por primera vez sobre besos. Se había tomado como reto personal hacer que Madge quisiera besarle y en realidad solo había conseguido querer besarla. Las oportunidades en las que se encontraban allí no eran muchas y se había prometido que atacaría en cuanto se encontrasen allí. Quizás era un poco pronto, pero Darius cumplía sus auto promesas.

-Ha llegado el momento, pequeña Madge, en el que podrás juzgar por ti misma si la idea era o no interesante -le dijo, agarrándola por la cintura. Madge abrió mucho los ojos pero no dijo nada, sólo tuvo una reacción de rechazo inicial a la proximidad. La cara de Darius estaba a dos centímetros de la suya.

-Pero... pero... ¿sigues con eso?

-Sí.

La respuesta fue simple. La siguió el beso, a tientas, por si acaso Madge decidía pegarle.

* * *

Estaba boquiabierta, pero intentó no abrir más la boca de lo que ya la estaba cuando Darius decidió pegar sus labios a los suyos. Tenía los ojos abiertos y la miraba mientras depositaba pequeños besos en sus labios. Madge se moría de la vergüenza.

-Puedes contestar -dijo él entre dos besos-. También puedes cerrar los ojos, si te molesta.

Madge no hizo lo segundo pero intentó probar lo primero. Se besaron un poco mejor, y se volvieron a besar. Se separaban y se juntaban con escasa distancia, de forma rápida y entrecortada. Hasta que Darius se pegó más a ella y mantuvo sus labios contra los de ella, y los movió para que ella los moviera.

Después de un tiempo se separaron y se miraron, porque Darius había acabado por cerrar los ojos.

-Bueno -susurró-, la próxima vez nos podremos besar con lengua.

Hizo una sonrisa pícara y se despidió con un beso más.

Ni siquiera la preguntó lo que había pensado del beso. Pero seguro que luego se acordaba y entonces podría decirle que... que no estaba tan mal, para una primera vez.

* * *

 **Pequeño epílogo deprimente:**

Darius no podía hacer comentario alguno. No podía parar de pensar en que la victoria de Katniss solo les había traído problemas. El mismo estúpido que azotó a Gale le había soltado un sermón imposible por haberse quitado una prenda del uniforme porque tenía calor (porque acababa de besar a Madge, pero el tipo no los había visto, por suerte). Quería matar a todos los ancestros y descendientes de ese inútil. Por su culpa...

A Darius no le hacía ninguna gracia lo que veía ante sus ojos. Además ya había visto a los avox y no se hacía ilusiones. Por lo menos había besado a Madge con lengua. Las echaría de menos, estaba seguro.

La ironía le duró poco. Cuando se despertó sin lengua se echó a llorar

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo. La verdad es que me ha encantado :)

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


End file.
